You Wouldn't Know Me
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Alaina lost everything when the Chitauri attacked Manhattan. There, she met someone who would end up changing her life, make her become a fugitive of the US and S.H.I.E.L.D, and run all around different other countries; all in the name of curiousity...RATED M for Language, violence, and sexual themes.


Prologue

It was raining debris and bodies.

That was the only way I could describe the horrific disaster that happened in Manhattan. I was just having coffee when the shop exploded; killing my friends. I survived. I have no idea how or why, but I did. When I saw them lying there, I was distrought, confused, angry, ect. I looked outside and nearly screamed. People were running, being shot down, and weird looking aliens were flying about. Being the idiot I am, I ran outside to assess the situation, and me myself almost got shot down as well. I yelped; and initially ran to hide, but I was attacked by an alien. I kicked and screamed until something powerful hit the monster in the back; causing it to sputter and fall to the ground.

I fell too. I just sat there, on my knees, trying to process what had happened. Someone knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, surprised, and immediately calmed when I saw a handsome blonde man smile down at me. "It is not safe here." he said. His accent almost sounded Australian, but I wasn't too sure. He picked me up bridal style and started flying. Yes, I said it. He flew. Like, Superman or something. Except he was far sexier than any Superman I have ever seen. Sexier than even Brandon Routh, who played Superman in the movie 'Superman Returns'. I linked my arms around his neck and held on for dear life; not like he'd let me fall. But still. The height we were at was terrifying.

He flew me to an abandoned hotel. "Listen, you need to find a place to hide-"  
"You don't have to tell me twice." I said, out of breath from being so scared. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "What a strange saying." he commented. He said it as if he had never heard it before. It was weird. HE was weird. Especially with the red cape and hammer. He reminded me of some character I read out of a child's book once. Some character named 'Thor'.

Thor. The God of Thunder.

He took my hand and kissed it. Like an English gentleman from medieval times. "Thanks for saving my hide." I said.

He smiled. "No problem."

And with that, he flew off. I could have sworn I had just met the Norse God of Thunder just now. Confusion washed over me. What was he doing here? What did it have to do with the aliens? I shook my head clear of thought; proceeding to look for a good hiding spot. I made my way down to the first floor; dodging whatever misfire tried to hit me. I ran into the hotel bar, where I started to search frantically for a hiding spot. The floors were wood, so there HAD to be some kind of trap door. My search didn't last long when I ran over a weird sounding piece of floor. I backtracked and stepped on it again. I bounced a little, and then it gave way and I fell into a dark pit. I groaned; my leg hurting horribly. I looked down at it and grimaced. It was bent in an unusual position. 'Crap' I thought. 'That just blows.'

I laid there, thinking. I was alone in this dark place. All alone except for large piles of what looked like money. Money? Wait, did I just stumble upon a stash of criminal bills? How lucky! Lucky or not, my leg still hurt.

Out of the blue, I heard a teasing, menacing chuckle. From the darkness stepped a tall, raven haired guy clad in odd green clothing. He had a hauntingly crazy look on his face, his hair came just below the shoulders and curled up at the ends, and he had a glowing scepter in his grasp. 'Creep.' I thought.

"You mortals are so entertaining when you're running for your lives." He said. I looked up at him and growled. This guy was already weird and I hadn't known him for ten seconds. "You say that like you're immortal or something." I hissed. He laughed. It was incredibly creepy in the dark. I had the distinct paranoia that he was going to take advantage of me or something. Most creepy men standing half in the dark and half in the light usually did. "Prepare to meet a new world, mortal. And I, Loki of Asgard, will rule it! And you, a mere mortal, will bow down like you always do to a higher power."

"Me? Bow down to you?" I laughed. "I'd rather rip my own leg off and shove it up my ass several times while listening to badly written songs than bow down to you."

The man, Loki, stepped toward me and knelt down. He looked at me with utter disgust, then he proceeded to poke my face like it was something freaky. "Not very many mortals can get away with insulting me. I think I'll let you live. You're funny and you entertain me." he said. His finger got dangerously close to my mouth and I bit down on it, hard. He drew back and yelped. In a fit of anger, he kicked me in the face. The sheer force of his boot to my cranium had me seeing stars.

"Stupid human." He seethed, massaging his sore finger. "I have better business to attend to then deal with the likes of you."

With that, he was gone. It took me a moment to refocus and realize the possibility that my nose was broken. There definitely was a lot of blood coming out of it. "Shit." I cursed.

Until help arrived, which was some five hours later, I laid there; thinking about the creepy guy named Loki. I was treated for certain injuries and problems; and in no time, I was out the hospital. Well, I forced myself out the hospital by raising Hell about how horrible they were. They finally got tired of my bitching and discharged me with some pain medication and a cast on my leg.

I then dedicated my life to find out just who that Loki character was...


End file.
